Nickelback: Fight For All The Wrong Reasons
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: Bella and Jasper take out their frustrations. Bella/Jasper. Part of Nickelback mini series.


Well I wanted you

Well I wanted you  
I wanted no one else  
I thought it through  
I got you to myself  
You got off  
Every time you got on to me  
I got caught up  
In favorable slavery

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons

Well you know my friends  
Well they know your enemies  
I'd pretend  
Not to hear what they said to me  
'Cause I got off  
Every time you got on to me  
Was it wrong  
To go along with insanity?

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons

I guess it wasn't what I wanted,  
It wasn't really what I thought,  
I thought it was the day I got,  
I want it all to go away,  
I guess it wasn't what I wanted,  
It wasn't really what I thought,  
I thought it was the day I got,  
I want it all to go away,  
I guess it wasn't what I wanted,  
It wasn't really what I thought,  
I thought it was the day I got,  
I want it all to go away,  
I guess it wasn't what I wanted,  
It wasn't really what I thought,  
I thought it was the day I got,  
I want it all to go away

I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons

They were desperate. They needed each other like no other. They clawed at each other's clothes. They pawed each others bodies. He was tense, indestructible and willing to give her what ever she wanted. She was frail, human and frustrated. They kissed with pent up emotions and moved with unwarranted passion. And they were never to be caught.

Maybe at one point there had been some inkling of love. Maybe at one point Bella did find Jasper to be someone she could spend her life with. Maybe at one point Jasper found Bella to be as wonderful as everyone else said. But that didn't matter right now. That didn't matter as they clutched for each other in the throes of lust. That didn't matter when he snuck over to her house and claimed her on quiet days.

None of that mattered anymore.

They both knew it was wrong. Horrible to lie, to forget and to pretend. They knew how it would rip apart the family, but maybe that drew them a bit closer. Maybe that fear pulled them together. Maybe.

Jasper's lips pressed against hers as she fumbled with his belt. He gripped her hips when she succeeded, pushing himself against her. She pulled the belt off and threw it in the courner. Did it hit something? She wasn't sure.

They hated each other outside of the confines of her bedroom. Inside the confines of their clothes. They knew every minute they spent together was another stab of pain to Edward and to Alice. They feigned friendship sure, Jasper feigned his inablility to control himself for a valid excuse for him to go away when she was around. He couldn't control his thoughts around her. He never could.

Did Edward know? It Alice see it? They never knew and didn't care.

Jasper tugged her shirt off, letting it fall next to the bed. She reached behind her back and fumbled with the bra straps. His lips pressing into her neck and into her chest. Into her stomach and down.

They heard the door and it was Charlie. Jasper didn't leave her alone, Charlie wouldn't come up. Jasper wasn't as careful as Edward had always been. It was something that made Bella crave him. He didn't care if she had bruises, he didn't care if she screamed in pain. When ever she screamed it was his name.

Bella pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him again, bucking her hips against his, urging him on.

Maybe they did it to hurt Edward. Maybe they did it to hurt Alice. Maybe they did it to go against the grain. Jasper wasn't allowed human blood and Bella wasn't allowed sex. So they fought that by using the other.

Who knows? Maybe they wanted to be caught in half finished in Bella's small room?


End file.
